We propose to construct framework genetic linkage maps for human chromosomes 2, 6, 7, 8, 12, and 14. The maps will consist of markers for DNA sequence polymorphism with minimum heterozygosities of 70% and marker spacing, in general, of no more than 1 0% recombination. Slightly higher recombination intervals will be allowed provided marker informativeness is considerably higher than 70%. Initial maps (male, female, and sex average) will be constructed from CEPH reference pedigree genotypes using the linkage analysis program package CRI-MAP and these will serve as the basis for determining regions requiring probe development. CA repeat polymorphisms will be the main type of new markers to be identified and characterized. Semiautomated image analysis programs will be developed as an aid to genotype analysis for CA polymorphisms. Initial sets of candidate index markers from each chromosome are proposed for study. A novel approach to test the feasibility of bi-allelic markers and automated genotyping assays is proposed for chromosome 14 mapping in conjunction with more traditional approaches.